Hunted (A Naruto Fanfic)
by JadeCriminal
Summary: Alex Smith, aka Alexis Johnson, has been on the run for years. But no matter how she hides, she's always found by the people looking for her. Desperate, she makes a leap of faith... and ends up in the Naruto world. Great, right? Wrong. She's been followed, and now has to deal with both the organization and crazy ninjas chasing her. What's a young girl to do? Kick butt, of course!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome to my first fanfiction on ! Thank you for taking the time to read and a special thank you to anyone who reviews. Rude reviews are not okay, but constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters in it. I also cannot claim ownership of any songs/books/movies/tv shows/video games I may make references to. My OC, however, is exactly that. Mine. No stealy. :P

Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy!

"Mr. Smith! Please repeat what I just said!" Mr. Doane barked, raising an eyebrow at me when my head shot up from my doodling. I had been drawing Akatsuki chibis on the back of my classwork sheet, bored out of my mind. I already knew all of this!

"Er... sorry Mr. Doane, I didn't hear." I muttered sheepishly, scratching the back of my head and offering a closed eye smile. In return I got a disapproving look from the teacher and a few laughs from my classmates.

"Didn't hear or weren't paying attention?" Mr. Doane asked, crossing his arms over his chest. I swear, he even tapped his foot. I would have laughed had I not been the one in trouble. I glanced down at my drawings before smiling at the teacher again.

"Wasn't paying attention... sorry..." I murmured, looking ashamed. Notice I said looking, not feeling. In all honesty, I could repeat exactly what he said word for word, my memory being what it is. However, that would draw attention, and I most certainly do not need attention right now.

So I must pretend to be an idiot. Sad and annoying, but a necessity if I wish to live. Which, in fact, I do. I quite enjoy life, when I'm not being chased down by a bunch of psychos or shot at by goons. That's only enjoyable when I outwit or outperform them and get away. Their expressions are priceless.

More on that later. Right now Mr. Doane was lecturing me on paying attention in class and not doodling, and I quote, 'tiny alien people'. Poor, old, senile Mr. Doane. He's amazing when it comes to teaching and sarcasm, but he doesn't understand the awesomeness that is Naruto.

I accepted the lecture with as much sheepish grins and false apologies as I usually did, but something was off. Mr. Doane didn't usually lecture students, just give them a short talking to and a detention. His expression was different too, more frustrated than resigned. Which meant something was wrong.

Now, I don't usually care about teachers, or people in general. I've made it kind of a rule to not get attatched to people, since I may need to run at any time. But Mr. Doane was the nicest and coolest teacher I've ever had, and I've had a lot of teachers. So, when he's not up to his usual par, I tend to notice.

When he was done lecturing, I shed my idiotic personality just for a few seconds so I could ask him seriously;

"Mr. Doane, are you all right?" He seemed taken aback by my seriousness as well as the question itself. He was quiet for a few moments until the bell rang and the other students packed up. I began to pack up as well, but Mr. Doane placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Could you stay after class, Alex?" He asked, some emotion in his voice that I couldn't quite recognize. After a minute I nodded unsurely, placing my backpack back down on the desk and following Mr. Doane to his desk.

"What's up, Mr. Doane?" I asked tentatively, keeping a fair amount of distance between him and myself. You know, just in case he went psycho.

"Alex... the teachers were called to a meeting this morning." He started, lacing his fingers together and leaning forward over his desk.

"Okay?" I said, confused as to why he was telling me this.

"A branch of the government was called in to give a speech, and present a list."

"A list of what, sir?" I asked, my head tilting to the side as my confusion grew.

"A list... of possible suspects in a terrorist attack on a research base a few years ago. They believe it was a student. Alex... you were on that list." He finished, and my head spun. They'd already found me? Damn it!

"Sir, you can't actually think I'd do such a thing, let alone be capable of it?" I asked, taking tiny, unnoticable steps backwards in case I needed to get out of there quickly. He didnt't seem to notice as he stared at me, seemingly trying to read my mind.

"No... but the government seems to. You were the only name on that list, Alex. I need you to bring in your parents so we can sort this mess out." He said, rummaging through his drawers for something. The minute he looked down, I bolted out of the room quietly, going unnoticed by Mr. Doane.

I was laughing as I ran, at the idea of bringing my parents to school. I had always found an excuse not to bring them to conferences and events. The reason being a very legitimate one.

My mother was dead.

And my father was the one hunting me.

Sorry, no Naruto in this chapter. The next one for sure.

Won't update for a while, I'm visiting my sister in AZ so we're going shopping... yay... :C I hate shopping. So boring.

On the bright side, I get to see my sister and the dog she took with her!

Enough about me... see you next chapter ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I got a wonderful review, so I decided to write the story earlier than planned. I was just forced to get acrylic nails by my sister and mother, so forgive any typos. These nails are super annoying. Thankfully, I got them fairly short, so I can still type.

Anyway...

I _still _do not own Naruto, but I am the proud owner of a Fruits Basket messenger bag. It has a little key chain with Yuki in rat form. It's awesome.

Thank you to udntned2no, my first reviewer for such an amazing review. I hope you continue to like my story!

Thank you to everyone else as well for reading!

Enjoy!

I continued running until I reached a McDonalds, throwing my wig and hoodie off as I raced. I couldn't go back to the apartment, since they were probably already swarming it. It's a good thing I never kept any of my stuff in the apartment anymore. I kept everything behind nearby fast food resturaunts whenever I moved, since it wasn't uncommon to see a teen (or what looked like a teen) there.

In actuality, I'm thirteen, but I'm fairly tall and lanky, so I can pass myself off as a teen. Also, my chest is under developed enough that I can disguise myself as a guy. What has developed I keep hidden with bandages when incognito.

I'm not always diguised as a guy or a high schooler. I just take a day to do surveillance, and if I see more guys than girls while out then i disguise myself as a guy. More middle schoolers than high schoolers, I go to middle school. And vice versa. Every so often, though, I disguise myself as the minority to throw them off.

In case you were wondering, I've moved a lot. I've been on the run for six years, and have never stayed in one place for more than three months. They always seem to find me no matter where I hide. It's really rather annoying.

My real name is Alexis Johnson. I have long straight black hair and stand at about five foot eight. My eyes are a bright cerulean blue, and my skin is very pale. I can't tan no matter how much sun I get, and I'm not old enough to get a spray tan without permission. So I just wear long sleeve shirts or hoodies and skinny jeans when I'm trying to hide my paleness.

Back to McDonalds...

I snatched the backpack full of stuff and dashed out, headed for the nearest train station.

"Pst... hey, kid!" I ignored the call and kept running. "I'll tell them where you are if you ignore me!" The voice snapped, and I skidded to a halt, backing up swiftly. I came to a stop outside an alleyway and darted in, glancing around to make sure I wasn't going to be trapped or ambushed. Satisfied that I had escape routes, I walked further in.

"Who's there? What do you want?" I demanded, glaring around me. A movement in the dusty darkness a few feet in front of me snapped my attention forward. I glared at the spot, trying to discern who had stopped me and why.

"Who I am doesn't matter kid. What matters is who you are." The voice was smooth, almost lulling, but there was a slippery quality to it, like a snake. It felt so familiar. I rose my eyebrows at the statement and crossed my arms, my glare intensifying.

"Alex Smith." I said, still holding on to my alias, just in case this guy was an enemy. I had my hair down, but my contacts were still in. Also, Alex is a girl's name as well as a guy's, so I could pass it off.

"Lies." The voice growled, and I blinked.

"Well, if you know I'm lying, you're one of them. So either you let me go or I kick your ass. Your choice." I growled back, balling my fists. I was surprised by the soft laughter that echoed through the alley, but didn't relax my fighting stance.

"Fiesty. Then again, you always had been, even when we were with your father. That's good, where you need to go. I can assure you I'm not one of _them, _as you put it. I'm on your side, Alexis. I want to help you." A figure became outlined in the soft afternoon light as they stepped forwards.

It was a man in his mid twenties with chocolate brown hair and the same color eyes. He was smirking a wicked smirk and holding his hands up in a I-mean-you-no-harm gesture.

"John?" I asked incredulously. John had been my caretaker for years before I had escaped my father. He fed me, clothed me, and guarded me as I moved about the facility. He had been my best friend. But he had died the night I escaped, my father himself firing a bullet into his chest as we ran.

"In the flesh! I was hoping you'd recognize me." He cheered, offering a closed eye smile that was so familiar that it made my eyes water. I wrapped his arms around me before I could move and squeezed me close. After comprehending what was happening, I squeezed him just as tight, burying my face in his shoulder.

"How?" I asked, looking up at him and forcing the tears away.

"Kevlar, Alexis. I just played dead so you'd keep running. I didn't expect you to take my gun and try to shoot your father though. Nice shot, by the way." He explained, and I grinned. Immediantly after seeing John 'die', I had taken his gun and shot my father. He dodged, so it hit his shoulder instead of his heart. But it caused him pain in cold weather, so it made me happy.

"Thanks. Why are you here now? Why not years ago?" I asked, feeling somewhat abandoned.

"You're a very hard person to find, missy. Well, to me anyway. To regular people. To your father, not so much. Which is why I've been trying to find you. We need to get you somewhere safer." He murmured, and i nodded in agreement.

"But where?" I asked, glancing around.

"I can't tell you." He said, smiling confidently. I gave him an are-you-kidding-me look.

"Great, thanks for the help." I said, beginning to walk away. His hand snapped out and grabbed my wrist, so I couldn't move any farther.

"You didn't let me finish." He pouted, and I rolled my eyes.

"Continue, please." I said dryly. He grinned.

"This book." He pulled out a thick-ass book. I had no idea where he'd been keeping it, since the thing was as tall as me and wider. Okay, not really, but it was pretty damn big. I gaped at it's sheer size before paying attention to John again. "...grants wishes." Was all I caught.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Place a hand on the book and make a wish!" He instructed.

"Um... You're crazy." I deadpanned.

"Just do it." He snapped back, and so I placed my hand on the book.

_I wish we could go to a different world._ I hoped silently. After a few minuted of nothing happening, I opened my eyes and sighed. We were still in the alley.

"HEY! Found her!"

And now we were surrounded. Wonder-

Everything went black and my head spun. My eyes squeezed shut lf their own accord, and only opened when light filtered through my eyelids. I glanced around us and gaped.

There, fifty feet away, stood one of two possiblities.

The best damn cosplayer I'd ever seen.

Or Naruto Uzumaki himself.

I really hope it's the second one.

Yay! She's finally in the Narutoverse! I acded }ohn into the story as a last minute thought. He's not going to be a big part, just a sort of father figure, that's not totally evil, to Alexis.

I apologize for any grammatical errors. Thank you for reading my story! Review if you like ^.^


End file.
